elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 1
Note : The intent here is to have true transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2013) episodes. This will mean adding 'stage directions' to these as we go along. The first segment here has an example of that. These transcripts are not my work, but by adding the descriptive text inbetween dialogue blurbs, we can make these unique to the EL Wiki and centralize yet another resource to these pages. As always, the synopses are available on the title link. These transcripts originated from : http://animetranscripts.wikispaces.com/ and the debt to that site is freely and gratefully acknowledged. Elfen Lied Anime Episode One - A Chance Encounter ~ Begegnung (The inside of a holding facility; A guard's bloody severed arm is on the ground, still twitching while he and another guard grovel in fear; The wounded guard is then also decapitated by a bound and bandaged figure held inside a steel construct open to the air; an unseen force, controlled by the bound figure, is at work. By that same force, the keys rise from the dead guard's pocket. The remaining guard panics, removes and raises his sidearm, then opens fire ; From a remove, an unknown figure watches all this over monitor screens ; other dead personnel are on the ground behind them) Guard : NO! NO! NO! (Cut to outside this same chamber; the report of his gunfire stops. The chamber is a large one, and the doors are extremely solid; back inside the chamber, the construct holding the bound figure is taken apart and ripped to shreds. As the doors open, we see first the mutilated body of the second guard. The bound figure is loose, nude except for a helmet; it is a young woman, and she casually drops the head of the man she just killed; She begins to slowly walk out of the chamber, uncaring of modesty or vulnerability. She begins to hum a tune we will come to realize is 'Lilium'. Its chant also plays throughout this sequnece) Lucy: La la la... _______________________ (The kitchen area ; three secretaries are chatting) Secretary A: I don't envy you, Kisaragi. Being Chief Kurama's secretary must be murder. Kisaragi: Yeah? What makes you think that? Secretary B: I can tell by the way he looks at me. That guy is scary. (Behind Kisaragi are numerous kitchen policy signs addressing her by name) Kisaragi: No. He's really nice when you get to know him. You know, anybody would look scary if they had to put up with my mistakes. But today, I'm going to get it right. Unseen Announcer: This is an emergency alert. The underground research block will be sealed in 60 seconds. All staff evacuate immediately. I repeat. This is an emergency alert. The underground research block will be sealed in 60 seconds. All staff evacuate imme... (Guards are arming themselves from an opened weapons locker ; Kisaragi struggles not to drop a single cup of coffee ; She is oblivious to the alert) ___________________ (The nude girl, still wearing only the odd helmet, appears ; The guards show they know her to be a threat ) Guard B: Stay calm. The manual says she can't hurt us from more than two meters away. (She immediately decapitates one guard, causing the others to draw their weapons) '' Guard C: Yeah, but didn't it say to keep objects away from her too? ''(The girl uses a pen from the dead guard's pocket to drive through the head of another ; The third guard has his arm chopped off, and is then split in two at the waist ; The fourth is decapitated) (Guards standing on stairs fire down continuously ; One is knocked down in the hall, his legs and lower body severed ; Another flees down that same hall, but is neatly bisected at the waist; Blood flows freely, staining the walls) (Another guard, either a separate one or the one split in two and already dying, tries to crawl away and is decapitated; in a splatter of blood against the girl's helmet ; She fully ascends the stairwell ) (Four Guards fire down the hallway at the slowly approaching girl in loud hails of ammo to no apparent effect; Two go to reload, and the girl cuts these two plus one more to pieces; The fourth is decapitated ; His neck twists until his head simply falls off like it had been unscrewed ) (An elevator proceeds up ; Its lights indicate its rise ; As its door opens,once more, a group of guards awaits and opens fire ; The elevator car is riddled with bullet holes, but when the smoke clears, the girl is revealed to have been seated crouching, the bullets well above and around her, her position joining with her strange power to protect her ; She cuts three of the guards to pieces ; A fourth cowers and is killed in a splatter of blood offscreen; The girl's unseen power is now soaked with blood ; this shows up as a red handprint when she pushes the door control lever open) (Outside the doors, Doctor Kurama awaits the girl with several armed guards ready to fire at her, some standing, some crouched, and back far enough to avoid her power's supposed limits ; Whether this will be enough to stop her quickly becomes moot as Kisaragi stumbles in, spilling the coffee she avoided spilling before) Kisaragi: Uh-oh, uh. Uh! Ow... (She is obviously confused ; Kurama's eyes grow wide with concern) Kurama: Kisaragi! Kisaragi: Uh, Chief Kurama, I'm really sorry. I messed up again. Kurama: Kisaragi, run! Kisaragi: Hey, what's going on? Kurama: Run away! Go! Kisaragi: Huh? Kurama: No, Lucy! Don't do it! Kurama: Open fire! Kurama: Hurry! Shoot her! Guard D: We're out of bullets. Guard E: I'll take this bitch. Kurama: Watch out! Various Guards: Argh,Aaargh! Let's get out of here! Kurama: She's on her way to the emergency exit. Bring the partition down and keep her locked in. Kurama: The outer partition has been opened? That can't be right. Don't give me excuses. Just send a sharpshooter. Kurama: Make this bullet count. She isn't gonna give you a second shot. Sharpshooter: This is a 50-caliber anti-tank rifle. Strong as her vectors are, there's no way she can stop a round from this rifle. Kurama: The back of her head. Sharpshooter: Copy. Kurama: God damn it! She's still alive. _______________________________ Yuka: Oh! Yuka: Aah! You're Kouta, aren't you? Kouta: Wha? Uhm, well... Yuka: I'm Yuka. Your cousin. Kouta: Oh, you're Yuka? Yuka: Wow, I missed you at the station. I've been looking all over! Kouta: Really? Sorry. Kouta: But how did you figure out that I'd be here? Yuka: You used to like to watch the ocean from up here, right? I remembered. Kouta: The view looks the same. It hasn't changed since we were kids. Yuka: Now we're going to the same college. Who'd have guessed? We've come this far already. Let's go see the ocean! Kouta: H-Hey! What're you doing? Yuka: Come on! We used to go there all the time! Yuka: Remember when we used to play here? Kouta: Yeah. The three of us. You, me, and Kanae. Yuka: Little Kanae... Kouta: The last day, she was here, collecting seashells. ________________________ Kanae: Kouta! Look! I found a ton of pretty seashells! Look! Aren't they great?! Child Kouta: They don't look so pretty to me. Kanae: Huh? Wha? Hmph! ___________________________ Yuka: Kouta. Kouta: What? Yuka: Take a look over there. Kouta: Huh? Ugh! Uh, uh, what's going on? Yuka: Your guess is as good as mine. Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: U-uhm... Excuse me? Kouta: U-uhm... H-Hey! Yuka: Kouta, take your clothes off right now. Kouta: What? Yuka: Just take off your clothes. Kouta: Er... Kouta: It sure doesn't seem like she understands what we're saying. Yuka: Hey, look at this. I think she's hurt. Yuka: That headband makes it look like she has horns. No way! They're sticking out of her head. Kouta: Huh? ________________ Child Lucy: Liar... ________________ Yuka: Kouta... Kouta? Hey, Kouta! I'm talking to you. Kouta: What? What is it? Yuka: I've been trying to tell you that I think we should take her to your place. Kouta: What do you mean, my place? Yuka: The place you're moving into. Because we can't leave her like this. Kouta: Er, yeah. Yuka: It's all right. You're safe now, huh? Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: You guys are going to rent me a house? Is this it? Yuka: It was a traditional Japanese restaurant, but they went out of business a while ago. My Mom says as long as you clean the house every day, you don't have to pay rent. Kouta: But, er... Yuka: What's up? Kouta: How many rooms does this house have? Yuka: Let's see...ten, if I remember correctly. Kouta: And I'm supposed to clean them all? Without any help? Yuka: And the garden. Kouta: Wait. So basically I'm supposed to be a free caretaker? Yuka: Hmm. Well, people always say that there's nothing worse for a building than being neglected. Nyu: Nyu? Kouta: Home, Sweet Home. Kouta: Wow. This thing has to be an antique. Yuka: It doesn't work even when you wind it. I'm pretty sure it's broken. Kouta: Too bad. Yuka: Kouta, you should sleep in here until you're all set up. Kouta: Okay. Nyu: Nyu. Yuka: What's wrong? Nyu: Nyu! Yuka: What? Well, um, I don't know what to do. And I don't even know what her name is. Kouta: All she says is "Nyu, nyu." Nyu seems like a good name? Yuka: What?! Nyu: Nyu~. Kouta: Look. I think she likes it. Yuka: Yeah? You think so? Huh? What's the matter? Yuka: You really should know better than to pee in places like that. Nyu: Nyu. Yuka: Sorry to leave you with the mess. Kouta: It's alright, but you didn't have to give her my underwear. Yuka: What else was she supposed to wear? I'll buy her some new clothes later. Are you hungry? I bought rice balls. And I have got plenty to share. Yuka: Would you like some too? Nyu: Nyu? Yuka: Hey, where do you think she came from? What was she doing there? Kouta: Er... Hrmm, no. Nyu: Om nom nom. Kouta: You've never had rice balls? You hold them like this, and... Nyu: Huh? Ahh. Kouta: You're hopeless. Nyu: Om nom. Nom nom. Kouta: Look. You got it all over your face. Nyu: Aha! _______________________ Shirakawa: The cage, the partitions, five locks, and a security system. Everything was perfect. The cause of the shutter system anomaly has not yet been determined. Kurama: In time we'll sort it out. Right now the priority is finding Lucy and killing her. Shirakawa: You said, "kill," not "capture"? Kurama: The Special Assault Team has been assembled. If we don't stop Lucy, the blood of mankind is on our hands. _____________________________ SAT Officer: That's incredible. He locked onto all four targets simultaneously. Simulation Operator: It would take a monster to beat Bando one-on-one. Officer: A monster, huh? Operator: I could do without his personality quirks. Operator: Bando! Stop screwing around. Bando: Shit. What the hell's the point of shooting at targets that don't scream or bleed. It's getting old. I'm ready for real people. Operator: You bastard. Officer: I understand. Bando: This is ridiculous. I'm done with this shit. Operator: A murderer escaped from the detainment facility this morning. Bando:Huh? Officer: I want you to find her immediately and shoot her on sight. Bando: Kill her. And I don't have to give her any warning? Bando: Huh? Muahahaha. Just go out and cap her, huh? Muahaha. Woman : Mr. Bando? Bando: Never sneak up behind me, stupid bitch. Officer: He's perfect. ________________________ Yuka: I gave the place a quick once over. Kouta: Oh, thank you. Yuka: It was a one-time only special favor. From now on you're gonna have to. Kouta: Yeah, yeah. I know. Nyu: Nyu. Kouta: And her? She really can't stay here... Yuka: Maybe we should've called the police in the first place. Kouta: Maybe so. Kouta: Oops. Yuka: Is that from the last time we went to the beach? Kouta: Uh-hun. _______________________ Kanae: Look, Kouta. Child Yuka: It's pretty. Child Kouta: It really is. Can't believe you found something nice. Kanae: And? Child Kouta: Fine. You did a good job. Kanae: That settles it. It's going to be your present. ________________________________________ Kouta: Wasn't long after that she got sick and died. Yuka: She was sick? Is that what you said? Kouta: This is like a memento of my sister. And since I've come back here again, it just made sense to bring it. Yuka: Kouta... Kouta: Huh? What is it? Kouta: What're you... Yuka: Kouta! Kouta: What're you doing?! I said it was a memento of my sister, you know?! Yuka: Kouta, No! Kouta: What were you thinking?! Yuka: Kouta, stop it! Kouta: Was that supposed to be some kind of joke, huh? Yuka: Stop it, Kouta! Calm down! Nyu must have thought the shell... Kouta: You know, you know, you know what? Just get out of here! Yuka: Kouta! Wait a minute! Kouta: You heard me! Go! Yuka: What're you saying? Kouta: I'm saying, Get out! Yuka: You have to calm down! Kouta: This isn't funny! Kouta: What the hell was she thinking? Yuka: I think she understood. She knew the seashell made you sad. Kouta: Huh? Yuka: Wherever Kanae is, I don't think she'd be happy to see you like this. Her memory ought to be worth more to you than just bitterness. There was nothing bitter about how she lived. Yuka: I'm going to go look for Nyu. We can't leave her alone. It's miserable out. ______________________ Transport Pilot: We'll be above Kamakura soon. Bando: Never thought I'd see the day when this country would let me terminate a minor. Hey, things are looking up in the world. SAT member: Stop talking, jerk. I happen to take our mission seriously. Comrades: Hey. Stop. What're you doing? Bando: Everyday, all this training, what is it add up to, huh? Killing people, right? Bando: That serious enough for ya? Comrades: Phew. Chief: When you're done playing grab-ass, you guys lock and load. Chief: Your target killed 23 people in 5 minutes. She's vicious. Next Episode Announcer : The Hunter, and the hunted. The tables turned, and then, turned again. Torn between an instinct for destruction and an ignorant bliss, innocence is her only chance at peace. On the next Elfen Lied, Episode Two : Annihilation. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Series Information Category:Transcripts